The present invention provides novel prostacyclin analogs. Particularly, the present invention relates to prostacyclin in analogs substituted at the C-19 position by hydroxy.
Particularly, the present invention relates to 19-hydroxy-7a-homo-PGI.sub.1 and 19-hydroxy-19-methyl-7a-homo-PGI.sub.1 compounds. The novel prostacyclin analogs are useful for pharmacological purposes, e.g., as anti-asthmatic agents. The preparation and use of these compounds is incorporated herein by reference from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,225,507 and 4,225,508, each issued Sept. 30, 1980.